


A Night in Philly

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Celebrations, Come Marking, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dinner, Emotional Sex, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Washing, Hand Feeding, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, North America, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with a romantic dinner in Philadelphia to celebrate their first night in America and the beginning of their North American Interactive Introverts tour. Phil  holds a second surprise that Dan discovers later in the night.





	A Night in Philly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisphanz/gifts).



> Hello Readers,
> 
> I recently addressed the writing-and-reading-of-fan-fiction issue in light of Dan's recent video, in which he came out and confirmed his personal relationship with Phil. Please take a moment and read my notes on "It's Black and White."
> 
> I am incredibly proud of both men. This is a new chapter in their lives, and I wish them nothing but love and light, both individually and together.
> 
> The rules remain the same; I write for entertainment purposes only, under their blessing, and I do not intend to cause harm.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> Much love,  
> Spring_Haze

"It's going to be our first night in America, Dan. We should celebrate; what do you want to do?"

Phil had been stroking Dan's long back for a few minutes now. Dan was too relaxed to answer his fiancé immediately; he was practically purring.

"Dan?" Phil realized that he had better stop if he had any hope of reaching him.

"Hey, why'd you stop? I was into that," Dan pouted and wiggled where he sat.

Phil laughed. "Well, I've got your attention now haven't I, Daniel?" He smiled and Dan couldn't help but to smile back at the way Phil's pointed tongue poked through his teeth as he laughed. He was precious, and Dan couldn't deny it.

"I'm listening. Please keep petting me," Dan wiggled more exaggeratedly this time. Phil resumed the long strokes on his back and leaned in.

"Tomorrow's our first real night in America, and I think we ought to celebrate. Any ideas?"

Dan loved their little traditions, and they had many. Some were big, and some were small; some were new, and some were almost ten-years old.

"Ah yes, start of our North American tour ... celebratory indeed. Pancakes I would assume?" Dan knew how much Phil anticipated the buttery, fluffy, syrupy goodness of the American pancake. Phil clapped his hands excitedly.

"So predictable, Babe," Dan laughed. "I already googled it, Phil; there is an IHOP within a quarter mile of Tower Theater."

Dan expected more noise from his fiancé, but he was met with an exasperated sigh instead. "You mean IHOB? With a 'B'? I feel betrayed; I can't do it." Phil pouted playfully.

"What?! You can't be serious," Dan rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps 'betrayed' is too strong a word. But, yes, I'm serious. I can get pancakes anytime in the next two months. I want to do something romantic." Phil slowed his strokes and his hands came to rest on Dan's shoulders.

"Really? I would love that, Phil." He turned a quarter turn and lengthened his elegant neck to reach Phil's lips with his own.

"Me too," Phil smiled against his cheek. "Shall we decide on something together or surprise each other?"

"Hmm, I rather like the idea of surprise." Dan reached back and squeezed Phil's thigh.

"Yeah?" Phil loved it too. He was sure that he could find something infinitely more romantic than IHOP.

* * *

As it turned out, their hotel accommodation was quite lovely. It had only been open four weeks and still smelled of new construction. The overall theme was fresh and organic. The decor featured light wood, a lot of green and white, and textured feature walls. Dan's eyes were everywhere.

"Vastly different from the last," Phil weighed in on the lift. "I like it!" Dan lay his head on Phil's broad shoulder as they traveled upward to the fourth floor. They were both grateful for the quiet Monday afternoon.

"Is that your official first impression, Babe? Are you ready to assign it stars?" Dan giggled.

"I don’t know, but I assign  _you_  all the stars in the sky, Dan." Phil smiled, proud of his sappy sweetness. He was feeling particularly soft today.

"Wow, that was really awful, Phil, even for you," Dan laughed. "But I still love it, and I love you."

Phil pulled Dan in at the waist and kissed the soft skin of his cheek, right above his jawline. The doors opened, and they found that their room, number 413, was directly in front of them. Dan pouted inwardly with the realization that they would have to be hushed in their lovemaking. Phil felt his lover's mild disappointment and made a clucking sound with his tongue and cheek.

"It seems relatively empty in here, so I wouldn't worry about it too much, yeah?" Phil unlocked the door and Dan shook his head. He always seemed to know exactly what Dan was thinking and feeling.

The room was rather open, and Dan was immediately drawn to the beautiful printed shade that covered the large window. Everything smelled fresh and new.

The bathroom especially defied hotel standards; it was large and bright with interesting patterns and lines. The shower looked promising; it could easily accommodate two men; Phil made note of it.

"Let's rest a bit. We have about forty minutes until our dinner reservation. I just ordered a car to pick us up at 7:00. Lay with me?" Phil grinned as he wiggled out of his shoes. He settled against the headboard of one of the beds.

Dan just smiled and did the same. He removed his denim tour jacket and crawled across the mattress to join Phil.

"You smell so good," Dan mumbled into his lover's sexy neck. "I could just nibble you right here, right now." He raised his head and nudged Phil's earlobe with the tip of his perfect nose, and he wrapped his long arms around his narrow waist.

"Mmmm," Phil hummed lightly. "Baby, stop ... I have ... a plan." Phil couldn't stand the tingly feeling that invaded his spine; it was too damn good.

" _Phil_ ," Dan sighed against his neck in an almost-whisper.

Phil shuddered with excitement. "There's not enough time for me to love you the way that I want to right now. After dinner, yeah? Can you wait for me?" Phil's voice was deliciously, dangerously low. Dan gasped.

"I hate you," Dan half-grumbled, half-laughed into Phil's shoulder. They both laughed. "Seriously though? I kind of love it when we go out as loaded guns," Dan sighed against his bare skin. "It's hot. I swear other people can feel the sexual tension between us ... it fucks me up, Phil."

Phil felt warm all over, and his tummy swirled. "Me too, God. I shouldn't be surprised that we share that little kink." He chuckled sexily and circled his fingertips over Dan's lower back, just above his bottom.

* * *

The best part about Phil's restaurant choice was the privacy. It was dimly lit and surprisingly quiet. Days seemed to blur together whilst traveling, and the had forgotten that it was, in fact, Monday night. The hostess took to them to the back and seated them just as Phil requested - in a private booth.

The Melting Pot of King of Prussia had been voted the number one romantic dining spot in Philadelphia, and Phil instinctively knew that he made the best possible choice. They chose to sit together on the left side of the booth rather than sit separately across from one another. There was no discussion; they just fell into place agreeably.

The hostess explained the history of the restaurant and shared dining options. It was a unique fondue experience, and Dan squeezed Phil's thigh under the table with excitement.

"Any cocktails tonight?" Their waiter, Ben, attended to them immediately.

"Yes please; we're celebrating tonight. Two Love Martinis please." Phil put his arm around Dan. Their booth was truly private, and their waiter seemed to have no idea who they were. It was highly unlikely that showing affection here would be seen by prying eyes, so Phil did what came naturally. Dan melted into his body.

"Excellent choice. May I ask what you are celebrating tonight?" The waiter smiled genuinely.

Phil looked at Dan and said, "it's a personal accomplishment," without ever taking his eyes off of Dan. The waiter nodded with understanding and slipped away.

"Do you like it, Baby?" Phil pressed his cheek to Dan's.

"Yes, I love this, Phil. Thank you." Dan tugged at the corner of his black cloth napkin. "Fondue? You know me so well." He kissed Phil's cheek.

"I do. I know that nothing excites you more than flavors, dips, and sauces." Phil laughed and intertwined their fingers on top of the table.

"Wrong," Dan whispered. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. "You excite me, Philip Lester." His voice was deep and smooth.

" _Stop_." Phil actually blushed. Dan had a habit of making the most tantalizing remarks in the most inappropriate places. Phil was beginning to regret putting dinner before the sex. Dan was in a mood, and it became quite clear that their four-course meal would take them awhile.

The drinks were delicious. They each sipped from their delicate rims, skipping the straws altogether.

"The Malibu is so smooth," Dan licked his lips, and Phil couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"God, you're pretty," Phil said it as if he had just realized it; he stared with disbelief and awe.

"Drunk already?" Dan laughed. Phil tilted his head and rolled his eyes.

"Not even close. You need to accept that I really do find you this beautiful. I always have, but sometimes you just take my breath away. I can't help it, Dan." Phil grinned stupidly. He was completely in love with his fiancé.  Phil leaned in sweetly and bumped Dan's shoulder with his own.

Dan smiled and lay his hand over his heart, his long fingers splayed over his chest. 

"I get it, believe me, sometimes I look at you and I just go soft. Thank you, by the way; I love you too."

They kept intense eye contact as they sipped their fruity, colorful cocktails.

Salads were first, and both men opted for the traditional chef-style bed of greens. They were committed to eating healthily on tour, making an early promise to each other to treat themselves in moderation. The second course would be cheese fondue with bread and vegetables.

"Cheese?! Dan, no," Phil shrieked and made a face. His nose crinkled up cutely and he flailed his hands around dramatically. Dan laughed and poked him playfully.

"Oh yes we are," Dan smiled. He was only teasing. Phil absolutely hated cheese, and Dan was willing to skip the course altogether for him. When the waiter returned to take their order, Dan asked if they could exchange the cheese appetizer for another dessert pot. The waiter made an exception, and Phil was touched that Dan passed.

"You didn't have to do that, Phil pouted sweetly.

"I know, but I love you, and this is your dinner as much as it is mine." Dan reached for Phil's hand and pulled it into his lap.

"I do love dessert!" Phil chirped excitedly.

"I know that, you carrot," Dan giggled affectionately and stroked his forearm.

They had chosen two cooking styles: mojo and grill. Phil watched the broth, citrus, garlic, and cilantro bubble and steam under his nose; he was fascinated. The grill was placed in front of Dan. It had some kind of cooking oil on it.

They each had a set of regular utensils and a set of fondue forks, each with different-colored handles: Phil's were blue, and Dan's were red. The waiter appeared with a seemingly endless stream of platters, dishes, and sauce cups. Dan's eyes grew larger and larger.

"Oh Baby, this is  _definitely_  your thing," Phil giggled and brushed against his lover.

"I've ascended," Dan pressed his palms together as if in prayer. "Look at this spread; oh my God!" Dan fumbled for his phone. "I've got to take a video."

Ben explained that everything needed two full minutes in the pot and four on the grill, two on each side. He poured sauces into cups and named them all. There were sweet ones, spicy ones, and ones that they had never even heard of before. In addition to their individual choices, there were platters of vegetables. It was almost too beautiful to eat.

Once Ben left them to dine privately, Phil lay his black, cloth napkin across his lap; Dan followed. 

"I don't even know where to start," Phil's eyes bugged out as he scanned the feast before them. "Can we even eat all of this?"

"Yes!" Dan answered so quickly and assuredly that Phil had to laugh.

Dan speared a steak tip and lay his fork to rest inside the metal pot. The food disappeared into the bubbling liquid. Phil tried chicken; their bites stewing together.

"Now the grill. What should we put on, Babe?" Dan's long fondue fork hovered above the platters.

"How about the ginger tofu and some steak? Oh! And some asparagus too!" Phil tried to stab the bright green stalks, but they kept rolling away. Dan laughed.

"Phil, stop," he giggled uncontrollably. "Just use your fingers, Babe."

"No! I want full immersion, Dan. I can do it!" Phil poked around aimlessly and finally conceded. He let Dan pick it up with his fingers and place it on the grill. It made a satisfying sizzling sound.

"You're so adorable, Philip, really." Dan shook his head and sipped his pink drink. The halved strawberries bumped his upper lip. Phil noticed and wanted to kiss him.

"I'm so glad we did this; this is so much better than pancakes." Phil smiled and tucked a curl behind Dan's ear.

"Mmmm," Dan returned his smile and raised him one dimple. "Infinitely better. Cheers?"

They brought their martini glasses together and clinked them ever so softly. "To us, to the beginning of our American tour." Phil spoke quietly just in case they could be overheard. He wondered if they would be so lucky the entire meal.

"To us," Dan said in his soft, natural voice. "And to this special time in our life."

Phil felt uncharacteristically emotional. Dan used the phrase in the trailer, and it touched him deeply that he pulled it out. Their journey was ongoing, and this was, by far, their greatest adventure yet.

"Love you," Phil mouthed as he pulled the glass away from his pink, full, lips. Dan winked.

"Love you more," he whispered back and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for a while, smiling against each other and feeling incredibly grateful for the moment.

"Umm, Dan? The grill!" Phil bounced excitedly.

"Oh shit," Dan laughed. He used the tongs to flip the food, one asparagus stalk had nearly been seared to the griddle. "Oops."

"I'll take that one," Phil joked. It was, after all, his fault for distracting Dan with a romantic toast and a lover's gaze.

"Better check the pot too." Dan pulled their forks from the mojo pot and was pleasantly surprised to see that their food had cooked perfectly. "Look at that!"

Before long, they had gotten familiar with the process and started to cook things within a little system. They experimented with different sauces and combinations thereof; the possibilities were endless.

"Phil, you  _have_  to try this. Close your eyes and open your mouth," Dan speared a piece of grilled steak and coated it in two sauces.

"That's so good! What is it?" Phil closed his eyes as he savored the flavors on his tongue, determined to name them.

"That's Sweet Chili and Ginger Teriyaki Glaze ... isn't it delicious?" Dan held his open palm under his fork as he fed Phil the remainder.

"God yes. We need to take some notes and make this at home," Phil said as he lifted his right hip and reached for his phone. Dan chuckled as he watched Phil open his notes app and scrunch his face up in concentration.

"Stop it, Phil; you're too precious." Dan shook his head and nibbled on a grilled bit of asparagus, which he dipped in Honey Dijon Mustard.

Just when they were beginning to feel gluttonous, Ben came to remove their main course dishes. 

"I will leave you two to peruse our dessert menu. The special is Bananas Foster. And remember, you get to choose two pots since you passed on the cheese."

Phil clapped his hands and wiggled his bottom. Dan gushed over the dessert descriptions and read them aloud to Phil. He was certain that they would not be able to select only two.

They made their order, and Phil excused himself to the men's room. Dan had to slide out of the booth to let him pass. Phil always looked incredible, and tonight was no exception. They decided to dress up a bit for their date. Phil wore black jeans, a white undershirt, and his light-wash Calvin Klein denim jacket with cuffed sleeves. It was a rest day for his eyes, so he wore his glasses.

Dan also wore black jeans, his gray All Saints t-shirt, and his floral button up. It was a favorite of Phil's, so Dan settled on it easily.

Phil had been gone for quite a while, and Dan was feeling lonely. He hoped that the dessert wouldn't arrive ahead of him; he didn't want Phil to miss a thing.

Phil saw their waiter on his way back to the table and asked for one more Love Martini to share. When he got back to the table, Dan was drawing patterns on the tabletop with his finger and humming softly to himself.

God, he loved him.

Phil stopped behind the high wall of an empty booth and decided to watch Dan for a moment.

Even after almost ten years, Dan managed to take the air from his lungs. He had evolved into the more confident version of the boy with whom he had fallen in love. His heart fluttered, and he instinctively lay a hand over it to keep it in his chest. Phil would do anything for him, absolutely  _anything_.

Thankfully he had not missed the dessert service.

"There you are," Dan smiled and stood to make room for his fiancé. Phil greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, Babe," Phil slipped past him. "But I did order us one more Love Martini."

Dan giggled and hiccupped, which surprised them both. They were laughing when Ben appeared with a tray of delectables.

"Enjoying your meal?" Ben placed the martini glass between them.

"Yes, very much, thank you," Phil replied as he stroked the top of Dan's long thigh. He watched Ben pour the dark and white chocolate together, swirling it artfully to create a yin yang symbol.

Dan felt a shiver move along his spine at Phil's touch. They had been sitting closely all evening, and had even exchanged small kisses and sweet, playful banter. This touch had a different tone; it said, 'I want you,' or was it, 'I need you?'

Dan nibbled on his lower lip and squirmed. He also watched the creamy chocolate of contrasting colors melt together to become a milk. The waiter placed a full platter of various treats between them. It held everything from blondies to bananas, to berries and Belgian waffle pieces. Phil's eyes opened wide, and he licked his lips.

"Oh wow, this looks incredible, Phil," Dan slid his open palm over the back of his lover's hand, which was still wrapped possessively around his thigh.

"I don't even know where to start!" Phil flicked his pointed tongue between his lips and giggled softly.

The waiter left them alone to enjoy their food and each other. Dan was feeling especially romantic. He moved closer to Phil and kissed his temple sweetly.

"This is sexy ... I wanna feed you, Phil ... please?" Dan whispered against the sensitive shell of Phil's ear. He could feel his body tremble with the sensation. They shared a feeding kink, which they discovered early on in their physical relationship. Both men found it sweet and erotic as hell.

"Mmmm, yes please," Phil's voice deepened and his eyes darkened. Dan's mouth fell open.

"Close your eyes, Babe. I'm gonna surprise you." Dan carefully lifted a marshmallow that had been rolled in a finely-crushed chocolate graham cracker coating and dipped it into the pot. "Keep them closed, Philly."

It was far too hot to put into Phil's mouth, so Dan blew on it and brought it to his own lips. "Just a second; it's too hot, Love."

Phil sat with a closed smile and hummed. Dan was always so careful.

"Okay, open up," Dan looked at Phil fondly, and held a hand under the long fork to catch the mess. He popped the marshmallow into Phil's mouth and watched with satisfaction as his perfect lips closed around the fork. His eyes opened quickly, and he made an excited 'mmmm' sound.

Dan smiled hugely and laughed so that his eyes disappeared, and his sweet nose crinkled up. "Good?"

"That should be illegal, Dan ... wow," Phil managed after swallowing. "Marshmallow?!"

"Yep, you guessed it," Dan giggled softly. "Wait, Phil, you've made a mess of yourself ... here, let me." He leaned in slowly and gently rolled the tip of his pink tongue along Phil's upper lip. It was incredibly sensual and undeniably hot. Phil moaned lightly into his mouth.

"God," Phil muttered under his breath. He looked into Dan's eyes and felt compelled to kiss him back in a way that was neither appropriate nor allowed.

"My turn to surprise you. Eyes closed, and no peeking." Phil went right for the dense pound cake. He swiped it through the chocolate and admired the glossy coating before checking its temperature. It was insanely hot, and he had to blow on it; Phil wasn't about to let Dan scorch his perfect tongue.

"Open up for _Daddy_ ," Phil was deep, and low, and smooth like the chocolate itself. Dan made the softest, smallest whimper and parted his lips.

Being fed by Phil while he referred to himself as 'Daddy,' was a bit much for poor Dan. He felt hard in his pants thinking about the lovemaking that would surely follow.

"Ready?" Phil held the cake to Dan's lips.

"Mmhmm," Dan was soft and quiet, his hands in his lap. He opened a bit wider and his eyelids fluttered.

Phil watched Dan take the bite and chew carefully and thoroughly. He groaned and reached for Phil's thigh.

"Oh my God," Dan licked his full lips. "Cake?"

"Pound cake!" Phil giggled and reached up to wipe the corner of Dan's mouth with a gentle roll of his thumb. There was nothing to be wiped away; he just needed to touch him.

They took turns feeding each other and playing guessing games. Before long, the only thing left were the bits of Belgian waffle.

"Saving the best for last?" Dan poked at the waffle pieces.

"Yes!" Phil was feeling quite full. They had certainly indulged in their celebratory meal.

"Hey, Philly, we should take a cute selfie with the waffles, you know, dip it and eat it."

"Good idea! You take the pic though. I will probably drop my phone in the pot," Phil laughed.

"Seriously." Dan shook his head fondly and held his phone out in front of them as they stabbed and dipped their waffle bites. "On three, Babe. One, two, three."

Dan's idea, as it turned out, was terrible. Phil trailed chocolate across the table, and neither man was prepared to move quickly enough to successfully get the food in their mouths. It was a disaster, and they laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, Dan!" Phil held his napkin over his face and shrieked.

Dan was laughing so hard that his eyes all but disappeared and his nose crinkled up. He produced only squeaking sounds. Tears came.

"Give me your phone," Phil finally managed to speak. "I have to see this."

It was even funnier than he had imagined. Phil covered his mouth with his hand and started laughing hysterically. "Dan, you aren't ready!"

"Lemme see, Phil, come on," he gestured wildly with his hands making grabbing motions.

An entirely new round of laughter erupted from their table. They sounded like two hyenas.

"Oh my God! That is the single best photo we've ever taken!" Dan leaned back and roared with laughter.

They couldn't bear to look at the photo; it was absolutely hilarious. Just when they started to calm down, one would make a waffle joke, and the other would lose it.

By the time they got into the car, they were both a bit tipsy, and most definitely ready to start touching.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Dan whispered deeply into Phil's ear so that the driver couldn't hear him. He pulled away just enough to see the sharp edge of Phil's sexy Adam's apple move in response. There was no doubt about it; Dan wanted him.

"Yeah?" Phil whispered back. He interlaced their fingers in his lap and sighed with a subtle moan.

"M'yeah," Dan purred into his neck.

Phil thought about his little secret. He squirmed knowing how much it would turn Dan on when he finally discovered it. Phil licked his lips wondering when and how it would happen.

Surely Dan wouldn't be that surprised? It wasn't terribly evident which way he was falling tonight.

Dan leaned into Phil's shoulder and looked out the car window. The lights twinkled across their laps. Dan felt sleepy but also really needy for intimacy. Dinner had been fun and romantic. He had waited for Phil, and he couldn't wait much longer.

Dan sat up and pulled Phil to him. 

"Wanna be with you," he whispered into his ear.

Phil smirked and slipped his arm around Dan's back. "I want that too, Baby. Almost there."

Dan sighed and pushed the soft fluff of his hair into Phil's neck, causing him to shiver. He could feel Phil's grip tighten around his waist.

Their hands were all over each other in the lift. Dan pulled Phil to his chest by tugging on his belt loops. They giggled softly into each other's cheeks as they traveled upward.

"I love a quiet hotel," Phil murmured.

"It's not going to be quiet for long, Phil," Dan winked mischievously. He ran his fingertips under the hem of Phil's white undershirt and stroked his warm, flat belly. Phil rolled his head back and rested it against the wall of the lift.

By the time they scanned their entry card, Dan was kissing Phil's face. He held his head on either side and placed countless little kisses all over him. Phil loved the showering of his affection.

"Baby," Phil laughed. "You're like a puppy!"

Dan laughed too but kept kissing him. He had a lot of energy all of a sudden, and he was feeling especially playful.

Phil shimmied out of his denim jacket without disturbing Dan. He even stepped out of his shoes and left them behind. His hands went to the tail of Dan's shirt.

"I want you naked," Phil breathed into the tiny space between them.

Dan nodded and went to work on Phil's neck as he wriggled out of his own shoes and shirt. They peeled the undershirts off of each other and pressed their warm, bare chests together.

Dan moaned and wrapped his arms up and around Phil's neck, enabling their bare bellies to touch too. "Fuck, you smell so good Phil ... wanna suck on you."

They kissed where they stood, their lips meeting slowly and softly at first. Things heated up quickly after they connected their pelvises.

"You want to put me in your mouth, Baby? What part of me?" He kept kissing Dan; he tasted like chocolate.

"Mmmm Phil, you mean  _parts_  of you ... want all of you." Dan moaned and allowed himself to be nibbled by Phil, who now held his bottom lip between his teeth.

"God yes, all yours tonight." Phil picked up his lip a second time, nibbled it, and released it.

"Fuck," Dan looked up breathlessly. His eyes were blown wide and his lips were pink and puffy with Phil's kisses. "Do that again."

Phil immediately took Dan back into his arms and kissed him again and again until he felt dizzy. Phil slipped his hands around to the front and started working on Dan's jeans.

"Need these off," Phil was a bit gruff. He tugged and squeezed, and Dan loved it.

"Mmmhmm," Dan hummed back with Phil's tongue in his mouth. He worked them down to his ankles and started on Phil's.

It was a lovely mess of wet lips and desperate, roaming, greedy hands. They moaned back and forth praising one another and expressing their need.

It was when Dan yanked off Phil's black Calvins that he noticed something about his lover's perfect ass.

"Phil?" Dan groaned, his lips over Phil's collarbone. Phil grinned, though Dan could not see his face.

"Mmm?" Phil pressed their bodies together and held Dan's bare ass in his hands.

"Jesus, are you  _plugged_?" Dan started to cough. Phil only giggled.

"M'yeah ... I was kind of hoping that you'd fuck me tonight." He lay his head on Dan's shoulder in submission.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Philip," Dan pushed the air out of his lungs and held Phil to his chest.  "Are you trying to kill me?" He pulled back and opened his mouth over Phil's neck in a mock bite. Phil gasped. "I would fucking sink my teeth into you if I could."

"God, I want it, Dan," Phil started to soften with weakness. "I want you to mark me before you fuck me."

"Right, on the bed," Dan's voice was low and soft. "I’m gonna mark your chest."

Phil squirmed and watched Dan crawl over him. He reached up and ran his fingertips over Dan's smooth chest. 

"Fuck yes, mark me, Baby." Phil was soft but deep. No one got to hear him like this but Dan.

Dan was a surprisingly gentle dominant unless Phil asked for roughness. Tonight, it seemed yet to be decided. Dan licked at Phil's left nipple and fingered his right.

"So good," Phil pushed his fingers into Dan's hair and pulled gently.

"Hmmm," Dan hummed as he started to suck. He grazed Phil's nipple with his teeth and licked a bit more before taking the skin deeper. He moaned as he bit and sucked, feeling himself grind down into Phil as he did.

"God, Dan," Phil stuttered, balling up the fluffy, white, duvet in his fists.

Dan took the praise as permission to keep going. They had been together long enough to know exactly what meant what. Right now, Phil was wanted more of this and maybe a little attention to his growing cock too.

They rolled their hips together as Dan sucked deep purplish markings into Phil's skin. He made a lovely trail, nipple to navel, sliding his large hands down Phil's sides as he moved.

Phil's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of his lover's fingertips on his skin. He knew Dan's hands so well. He had studied them and memorized them years ago. He had kissed his palms and sucked on his long fingers. They had been inside of them both at times, and soon his left would wear his ring.

Now they were grazing his skin and caressing his hips and thighs.   
Dan knew his way around his body, and he knew his way around Dan's. They had mastered each other's greatest pleasures long ago, and spent their days delivering their very best.

"Fuck, Dan, I love your hands on me," Phil moaned softly into his own shoulder. He looked down to see Dan's head bobbing close to his cock.

"I love touching you," Dan kissed his hipbone and sucked some more. His left hand slipped between Phil's narrow thighs. Phil held his breath and thrust his hips upward into Dan's bare chest.

"Keep doing that," Dan loved it when Phil lost control. He touched Phil's cock with his lips and dragged himself lower to nose his balls. Phil lifted again and again. Dan wanted to hear him beg.

"Fuck, Dan," Phil panted. "Need you ... please." He rolled his hips and started to whine.

Dan grinned and wet his lips. "Do you  _want_  me, or do you  _need_  me, Phil? Hmmm?" He pressed two fingers to the base of the black silicone plug that Phil had nestled inside of himself. He hissed as he pushed it deeper and wiggled it from side to side.

"Fuck! I  _need_  you Dan!" Phil's muscles tightened. "Please, please ... oh, please."

"Mmmm, I love to hear how badly you need me. You want me to put my cock inside of you, Babe? You want me to fill you up? Hmmm?" Dan was soft and sexy, he reached down between his own legs and gave himself a couple of long strokes. He was wet and leaking all over the white bedding.

"Christ, yes," Phil rolled his eyes and seized Dan's shoulders. "Fuck me now!"

"Shhhh, Philly," Let's take this to the shower. I love fucking you against the wall."

Phil felt too weak to move, but he managed to find the strength to drag his body up off of the bed. Dan stood and offered his hand. He paused to rummage through their case for the bottle of tingling lubricant and led them to the bathroom.

The shower was large and remarkably clean; it looked as though it had never been used. Dan turned on the tap and let the water run while he kissed Phil.

"M'gonna make you feel so good," Dan kissed him again and again. His cock was supremely hard and leaning against Phil's.

"Your cock feels so good against mine. Stroke us together, Babe ... please?" Phil's head dropped forward; he lay his head on Dan's shoulder and looked down between them.

"Fuck, yeah," Dan grumbled as he gathered their rock-hard flesh in his left hand. They dripped together, their fluids running and mixing over Dan's fist.

They groaned and hissed as Dan jogged them together. Phil bit into Dan's shoulder. 

"Maybe stop or I'll come, please ... just get inside of me ... oh, fuck."

Phil ripped the shower curtain back and stepped inside; Dan followed. The warm water rained down on their backs.

"Phil, I want you to hold on to that shelf, yeah?" Dan looked up, and water dripped from his hair onto his face. He watched Phil raise his arms and grip the white marble shelf with both hands.

God, he was beautiful. Dan had memorized his back long ago: the way it curved and angled in all the right places, the way his broad shoulders gave way to a narrow waist and hips, the creamy complexion of his skin. Most of all, Dan loved the way it covered him like a shell when Phil made love to him. He sometimes could see the way they rocked back and forth together. It drove him insane.

"Can I touch you?" Dan put his hands tentatively over Phil's hips.

"Please, Dan ... _please_."

Phil sighed deeply as Dan worked the plug from his aching hole. He would still need fingers, Dan knew. He was ready for two straight away. Phil rocked and moaned back into his fiancé.

"Can't fucking wait for your cock," Phil sputtered. Dan moaned and stroked himself with a lubed hand, and he fingered Phil with the other.

"I'm gonna give it to you, Babe, believe me." Dan added a third finger and gasped at Phil's tightness. "So tight, so hot."

Phil squeezed the shelf and let his head hang between his shoulders. He was bracing himself for Dan's big, thick cock.

"Okay, Phil," Dan soothed. "Breathe, Babe." He rubbed his pink head against Phil's tightly puckered skin and pushed.

Fuck it felt good. Phil hummed as his body slowly and naturally accepted Dan. 

"Oh, God, it's so good."

"You're doing so well. You've got half of me; just breathe."

Dan held Phil's hips and carefully pushed deeper, using Phil's noises as an indicator. Finally, their bodies were almost flush.

"Just need a second," Phil whispered into the tiled wall. Dan nodded.

"Of course, Love," Dan rubbed his hips and kissed the back of his lover's neck.

Phil never got used to the feeling of having Dan's body inside of his own. It always made him feel emotional. He loved and trusted Dan endlessly.

"Okay, fuck me, Dan," Phil spoke softly into his own forearm. He widened his stance to take him as deeply as possible.

"I love you," Dan purred into Phil's ear as he prepared to pull out and start fucking into him.

"Love you more," Phil whispered back. "Now fuck me hard."

Dan didn't even bother arguing with him; he started to move. Phil's body pulled him in over and over again. It felt so fucking good.

Phil, who was normally quieter than Dan, struggled to stay together. His cock felt so good; it was too good. Phil squeaked with every wonderful thrust and repeated Dan's name into the wall.

"Dan, Dan, Dan!" Phil's head bounced on his shoulders. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have Dan take him so confidently. He opened his eyes and saw his fingers curled around his hips, gripping his flesh, which was rosy with flush.

" _Christ_   _Dan_."

"You feel so goddamn good like this. I'm going to come so hard inside of you, and then I'm gonna plug you so you can keep me." Dan was nearly out of breath.

"Shit," Phil gasped. He hadn't even thought about it. He was ever closer to coming thinking about holding Dan's hot come inside of his body all night.

"You like that, Phil?" Dan thrust faster and deeper than before, striking Phil's prostate again and again.

"Yes!" Phil cried out. His knuckles were positively white. "Gonna ... come ... Baby."

Dan felt Phil swallow him and contract tightly, rhythmically around his throbbing cock. Phil moaned loudly as he coated the white, tiled wall beneath the marble shelf. The sounds he made had Dan grunting and groaning into his back.

"Oh, Phil ... so fucking sexy ... I n-need to come," Dan huffed out between labored breaths. " _Mmmmm_!"

Phil felt the rush of Dan. It was hot and wonderful, and he wanted to remember the feeling forever. Dan thrust through the entire orgasm, slowing his movements as he moaned, 'Phil,' into his lover's smooth back.

As soon as the contractions subsided, Dan reached for the plug that had kept Phil open all evening. He popped the protruding end in his mouth and sucked before replacing his own cock with it.

"There you are, Love," Dan kissed him softly on the shoulder and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. He lay his cheek on his upper back, right at the nape of his neck and smiled with pure contentment.

Phil covered Dan's arms with his own and turned his head to be better heard against the rush of water.

"You're incredible, and I love you." Phil started to turn around. "You make me feel so good, so loved."

"You are loved; I love you so much. I'm glad you feel it; you deserve it." Dan kissed the tip of Phil's nose and giggled.

The warm water continued to rain down. Phil poured shampoo into his palms and started to wash Dan's hair.

Dan closed his eyes and whimpered. He absolutely loved this tenderness.

"You know, Dan," Phil spoke as be scrubbed, "I literally fell in love with you again tonight."

"What? You what?"

"I was already in love with you, but there are times when I look at you, and you don't even know that I can see you, and I just find myself holding my own heart. It actually makes me ache. It happened tonight at the restaurant. I saw you tracing something on the tabletop, and you looked so happy. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I felt frozen and lucky - so, so lucky."

Dan felt like he could cry. He knew exactly what Phil was talking about; he fell in love with him time after time. To hear him say it made him feel thick with emotion.

"Daniel Lester," Dan spoke softly as the white shampoo suds slid down his neck and on to his shoulders.

"What was that Love? I can't hear you." Phil stepped forward so that his chest touched Dan's back.

"That's what I was doing on the table; I was writing my name -  _Daniel_   _Lester_."

Dan felt Phil's lips on his cheek. It was so good to be in Philly.


End file.
